La folie des grandeurs ou Ma vie en Boulette
by Mlle JeSs
Summary: Réponse au défi de Ceycey & Mlle Jess : Je suis ce qu'on appel communément une boulette. Je passe ma vie à tomber, trébucher et à dire des âneries. Alors essayez de m'imaginer moi séduisant le beau et grand Sirius Black ! Oui je sais c'est comique...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :**

Helllooooo !

Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle fanfic! Je crois que je reste toujours un peu dans le même style, en même temps il avait l'air de plaire alors pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne.

C'est toujours une fic au temps des Maraudeurs. Oui parce qu'une fois qu'on est tombé amoureuse de l'un, on ne peut tout simplement pas écrire sans eux ^^

J'espere que mes lectrices/lecteurs d'avant vont me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure, si c'est le cas je les remercie beaucoup et leur souhaite un bon retour dans mon univers démentiel. Et pour les nouveaux je vous fais tous deux gros bisous bien baveux et chaleureux en guise de Welcome ! :)

Je sais qu'il y a certainement encore quelques fautes d'orthographes, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir relu plus de cinq fois pourtant. J'espère que vous m'en excuserez.

Cette fic est une réponse au défis lancé par ma soeur Hey-Ceycey et moi même sur un autre site de fanfiction.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture en précisant pour la fin que l'univers génial d'Harry Potter n'est bien sur pas de moi mais de J.K ROWLING.

**E**n**j**o**y** !

**La folie des grandeurs ! Ma vie en boulette**

**Chapitre 1 : **** J'aime faire des trucs idiots et me ridiculiser en publique ... ou pas !**

Résumer : Réponse au défi de Ceycey & Mlle Jess : Je suis ce qu'on appel communément une boulette. Je passe ma vie à tomber, trébucher et à dire des âneries. Alors essayez de m'imaginer moi séduisant le beau et grand Sirius Black ! Oui je sais c'est comique...

* * *

C'est la galère, vraiment la galère, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu me mettre dans un pétrin pareil en prononçant seulement deux minuscules phrases ! Je savais que j'aurais du faire vœux de silence, ça m'aurait évité bien des problèmes. Et surtout celui-ci, qui je crois bien, est le pire de tous !

La galère, THE galère !

Remontons un peu dans le temps pour que vous puissiez comprendre.

C'est en début d'après-midi que la catastrophe arriva. Je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler une fille populaire, loin de là même . Je suis … disons plutôt insignifiante, transparente, effacé quoi !

En ce moment je suis assise pénarde sur mon lit, a essayer de virer a coup de savate le chat de ma « charmante » camarade de chambre, tout en écoutant la conversation plutôt pathétique de la dite camarade avec sa meilleure amie.

-Ouais, non mais quand il m'a regardé je voyais trop qu'il avait envie de moi. Mais tu vois y'avait sa copine a coté alors bien sur il a pas osé m'approcher, sinon je suis sur qu'il m'aurait sauté dessus.

-Surtout que t'as du lui faire le coup des cheveux et du battement de cils non ?

-Troopp !

-Ouais alors il a pas pu résister !

Je suis habituellement quelqu'un de très discret qui ne se mêle pas de la vie des autres, mais la en entendant autant de niaiserie je n'ai pas pu retenir un rire franchement moqueur. Et bien sur, elles ne l'ont pas super bien prit.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Adams ? Tu t'es rendu compte que ta vie social approchait les -10 degrés ? demande ma charmante camarade Elise Mcthees.

-Non rien excuse moi, je…me rappelais juste une blague qu'on m'avait faite…, répondis-je en m'écrasant comme d'habitude.

Ça vous exaspère ? Et bien moi aussi!

-Comme si les gens te faisaient des blagues a toi, l'empoté ? Pouffe-t-elle en se trouvant certainement très drôle.

Bon, soyons bien d'accord, oui je suis une jeune fille charmante, oui je suis quelqu'un de sympathique, oui je suis non violente, et oui d'habitude je ne cherche pas les ennuies. Seulement ça fait une semaine qu'elle s'acharne sur moi, elle était déjà insupportable avant mais elle me prend vraiment pour sa tête de turque ces temps ci. Alors le chaudron commence légèrement a déborder.

-Et toi ? tu t'es déjà rendu compte a quel point ce que tu disais pouvait être stupide ? Arrêtes les métaphores et autres trucs pour les personnes possédant un cerveau car apparemment ce n'est pas ton cas!

-Tu ferais mieux de continuer à cacher ta sale face sous ta frange, avec la gueule que tu te payes je comprends pourquoi tu n'as ni amis ni petit amis ! Me dit méchamment mon autre camarde Helene.

-Si je n'ai pas de petit ami c'est parce que je n'en veux pas ! dis-je en me redressant brutalement.

-Laisse moi rire, c'est surtout que tu es déprimante, insignifiante, transparente, inintéressante, affreusement maladroite et laide ! Tu n'auras jamais personne même si tu fais tout les efforts du monde pour séduire un mec ! reprend Elise, en laissant échapper un petit rire.

C'est la que tout a dérapé !

Je m'approche d'elles rapidement, complètement hors de moi, je ne réfléchis plus, et laisse ma colère me guider, mauvais plan ! Habituellement quand je ne réfléchis plus a ce que je fais, je me retrouve les fesses par terre ou dans une situation encore plus humiliante.

-Ah ouais ? Je te paris que dans 3 mois jour pour jour je sortirais avec Sirius Black et qu'il aura même des sentiments pour moi !

Elles éclatent de rire.

Au bout de 10 minutes à les entendre ricaner comme des hyènes je commence à m'impatienter. Je tape du pied et me dirige vers la porte. Avant de claquer celle-ci j'entends les deux mots qui scellent mon pire cauchemar et certainement mon avenir dans cette école pourrie.

-Pari tenu !

Je suis en ce moment dans la cuisine avec mon meilleur ami Alexis. On s'empiffre de glace pendant que je lui raconte mes mésaventures.

-T'es vraiment une grande malade toi ! Ça fait des années que je te dis de plus t'affirmer et le seul moyen que tu trouves pour le faire c'est un pari !

J'émets un gémissement misérable en laissant ma tête tomber sur la table.

-Et puis Sirius Black en plus ! T'as pas pu viser moins haut ?

Je gémis encore une fois.

-Je suis stupide, stupide, stupide ! dis-je au rythme de ma tête tapant le bois.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire …

-Si je t'en parle c'est pour m'aider pas pour me faire sentir encore plus nul ! lui dis-je en grognant de mécontentement. J'ai connu mieux comme meilleur ami sinon !

-Fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Et puis je te signal que tu n'as pas eu d'autre meilleur ami … hum…et que d'ailleurs tu n'as pas d'autres amis ! dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Vas-y le couteau n'est pas encore assez enfoncé ! Tourne-le pour que ça fasse encore plus mal. M'exclamais-je sarcastiquement.

-Je ne fais qu'énonce qu'une vérité, boulette. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis profondément flatté d'être ton unique ami. Me dit-il en enfonçant une cuillère de glace au chocolat dans la bouche.

- Étouffes toi ! Faux ami ! dis-je avec une grimace. Et arrêtes de m'appeler boulette !

Il rit le bougre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle en plus ? Je me le demande tiens.

Je me suis fourré dans un de ces pétrins et lui… il rit !

-Bon t'es pas sensé m'aider normalement ?

-Humm…ouais pardon ! Bah en même temps va falloir la jouer fine. Black quand même ! dit-il songeur

-Oui bon ça va, je sais ! C'est le seul nom qui met venu à la bouche sur le moment. ..

-T'aurais pu dire Pettigrow…

-Ahhah ferme la Alex si c'est pour dire des trucs cons comme ça ! répliquais-je avec mauvaise humeur.

Ne vous méprenez pas, Alex c'est bien mon meilleur ami. Contrairement à moi il est plutôt apprécié par la population poudlarienne. Il est assez grand, ses cheveux sont brun et font de petites bouclettes toutes mignonnes. Il déteste quand je le taquine avec ça. Il a les yeux marron pétillant de malice et je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt mignon dans son genre.

-Bon d'accord je vais t'aider.

Manquerait plus qu'il ne m'aide pas.

-T'as quand même un petit avantage tu le connais déjà !reprend-t-il.

-Nah je connais Remus pas Sirius.

-Ouais, enfin tu as déjà discuté avec lui, me répond Alex

-Si pour toi avoir une discussion c'est :

« Où est Remus ?

Aux toilettes. » Alors oui nous avons eu une discussion !

-Pars pas défaitiste ! On va mettre pleins de plans en place !

Je hoche la tête malgré mon manque d'enthousiasme évident.

-Bon déjà va falloir qu'il te remarque !

-Comment ça ?

-Ben … , il hésite un instant certainement par peur de me vexer.

-C'est bon vas-y balance, je suis plus a ça prêt. Lui dis-je en secouant ma main de manière désinvolte.

-Bon ok ! Va falloir que t'arrêtes de t'attacher les cheveux et que tu investisses dans un peu de maquillage.

Je le regarde, limite indigné.

-Ton bute c'est de me faire devenir une pouffe ?

- Non mais regardes toi Kelly! Tu es jolie mais personne ne te regarde et ne reste avec toi assez longtemps pour le voir. Il faut accrocher le regard des gens.

-Ouais c'est bien ce que je dis, tu veux faire de moi une pouffe ! dis-je en grommelant.

-Appel ça comme tu veux, mais a la guerre comme la guerre jeune fille ! me dit il en imitant le salut militaire moldu.

Je laisse un sourire s'étirer sur mes lèvres.

-Et quoi d'autre commandant ? dis-je ironiquement

-Et bien…

-Quoi y a autre chose ? demandais-je limite incrédule

-Ben pour qu'il puisse constater le changement, il va falloir que tu te fasses remarquer. Soit avec les autres comme tu es avec moi !

-Mouais, c'est a dire ? Boulette ? Parce que ça ils le savent !

-Ironique, sarcastique, taquine, amusante, attachante et non pas coincé, effacer, timide, bonne poire…

-Ouais bon ça va j'ai capté l'idée !

Il lève les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

Me voila donc dans la salle de bain a contempler mon reflet. Toute une trousse de maquillage devant moi. Vestige oublié des anciennes conquêtes d'Alex.

Je ne sais même pas a quoi sert la moitié des ces trucs. Je soupire et me regarde à nouveau, me demandant ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de cette tête.

J'ai les cheveux châtain, un peu ondulés qui me tombe sur les épaules et une frange devant les yeux. Plus banale tu meurs. Mes yeux sont vert et un peu en amande, seul truc que je trouve assez cool chez moi d'ailleurs. J'ai une petite bouche rose, pas terrible, et des pommettes haute que toutes les mamies ont envie de pincer, parce que …elle adorent les pommettes ?

Rien d'extraordinaire en gros ! Surtout que je suis plutôt petite, 1m63, je n'ai donc pas des jambes interminable a faire pâlir d'envie les autres filles. Je n'ai pas une poitrine style ballon gonflé à bloque, ni des fesses genre bimbo latino. En bref je suis banal, dans la moyen, juste moi avec mes 50 kilos.

Je soupire et prend dans la trousse une espèce de crayon noir. Ça doit servir pour les yeux ce truc parce que si c'est pour les lèvres, franchement les moldus ont des goûts bizarres.

Je fais une moue septique et tire finalement un trait sur ma paupière.

J'ouvre les yeux, oui parce que j'avais fermé...les deux.

Ok !

Je me retrouve avec un trait qui part de l'œil jusqu'à l'oreille. Évidemment je ne vois pas a quoi je m'attendais de ma part, oui je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Je suis maladroite et c'est bien la seule chose que les gens retiennent de moi.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes à comment je pourrais me maquiller sans m'en mettre de partout tout en enlevant le noir que je me suis collé sur la tronche.

Mais bien sur ! Qu'est-ce que je suis conne !

-Pourquoi j' y ai pas pensé plutôt ? dis-je a voix haute tout en me collant une baffe.

Chacun ses habitudes, sans commentaire !

Je file dans le dortoir. Vérifie que les greluches ne sont pas encore rentré et me faufile vers le lit d'Elise. Elle a pleins de magasines avec des sorts de maquillage, ça m'évitera de me défigurer avec des trucs barbares. Je chope plusieurs des magasines sous son lit, une plume et un parchemin qui étaient posé sur mon bureau et me dirige enfin vers la salle bain ou je m'y enferme.

-Alors voyons voir ça …

Je suis dans le Hall en attendant Alex, bien entendu il a fallu que mon seul ami ne soit pas dans la même maison que moi. Non monsieur est à Poufsouffle.

Je soupire en tapant de pied, la patience n'est pas vraiment une de mes qualités.

J'espère aussi croiser l'un des Maraudeurs pour engager la conversation comme me la conseillé Alex.

Le Plan A est opérationnel. Après plusieurs sort raté et autre maquillage style péripatéticienne, je suis arrivé à un résultat plutôt sympa. Un maquillage très naturel qui met juste en avant le peu de chose bien sur mon visage. J'ai aussi décidé de laisser mes cheveux lâchés puisque apparemment, selon les dires d'une certaine personne, c'est mieux.

-Salut Kelly ! me dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et manque de m'étouffer en voyant les Maraudeurs. Oui c'est vrai je les attendais, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas les voir enfaite. Je ne suis pas préparé !

Merde, apparemment ils attendent une réponse, ouais faut dire Salut dans ces moments la Kelly !

-Salcou ! dis-je avec un grand sourire niai. Euh non… j'ai… j'ai voulu dire Salut et en même temps euh …

-Coucou ? me propose Remus.

-Oui oui c'est ça ! Dis-je en rougissant comme une tomate.

Waouh ça doit être un spectacle magnifique.

Idiote !

-Tu as changé quelque chose ? T'as l'air différente … me dit Remus.

Ça ne se remarque même pas ! J'ai passé l'aprem à me tartiner le visage et rien, nada !

-Oh euh… non… je crois pas …

-Ah Lyly, t'as enfin accepté de faire ce que je t'avais dit ? dit mon meilleur ami qui vient juste d'arriver .

Je le regarde sans vraiment comprendre. Style : Hein ?

J'essaye de ne pas le formuler a voix haute vu que ce que je dis n'est déjà pas brillant.

-Tu vois que tu es milles fois plus jolie avec tes cheveux lâchés et un peu de maquillage.

Je le fusille du regard alors que le sien semble dire « t'es tellement empoté que je te viens en aide »

Les maraudeurs me regarde du coup plus attentivement et Sirius me dédie même un mini sourire … moqueur bien sur. Grrr

-Bon on va aller manger nous, bonne appétit Alex ! dit James Potter.

Bien sur, toujours aussi transparente ! Je laisse échapper un soupire lasse et me mets en marche vers la grande salle en compagnie d'Alex.

-Don't worry baby, j'ai un autre plan !me dit il plein d'entrain.

-Vraiment ?répondis-je pas vraiment convaincu.

-Ouais, il faut déjà que tu l'approches de plus prêt…

-C'est quoi pour toi plus prêt ? Demandais-je un brin réticente pour le coup.

-Oh trop fois rien, tu vas juste lui tomber dans les bras.

-Humpf quoi ? M'exclamais-je en m'étouffant a moitié.

-Tu fais semblant de glisser et hop le chevalier servant va te rattraper !

-Plus facile à dire qu'a faire. Grommelais-je

-Mais non ! dit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Le plan B est enclenché ! Mise en pratique, il s'approche et me murmure a l'oreille : après le diner !

Je fais une grimace digne… des plus grandes grimaces.

J'ai envie de vomir !

Voila le repas et fini. J'ai une grosse boule dans l'estomac, et je n'ai presque pas mangé par peur de tout régurgiter.

Alex m'encourage de sa table. Je soupire, tout en me répétant intérieurement a quel point je suis la plus idiote de toutes les filles sur terre. Chacun sa litanie pour se donner du courage.

J'essaye d'être naturel tout en passant a coté de la table des Gryffondors. Les Maraudeurs sont déjà débout et s'apprêtent à partir.

Quel timing au moins !

J'accélère le pas et passe un peu devant eux. Voila c'est le moment. Je dois faire semblant de glisser selon les propos d'Alex.

BAM

-OUCH !

En gros ça résume bien la situation ces deux mots.

Tout ne s'est vraiment pas passé comme prévu !

J'ai voulu faire semblant de glisser, le problème c'est que quelqu'un avait précédemment renversé de l'eau pile à l'endroit ou je marchais. Résultat j'ai vraiment glissé et personne ne m'a rattrapé, je me suis retrouvé les fesses par terre, la jupe a moitié relevé et les joues en feu devant la moitié des élèves de Poudlard, surtout devant les Maraudeurs et bien sur celui que je suis supposé séduire était au première loge.

Personne ne m'a rattrapé ! C'est la pire honte de ma vie je crois !

Je me relève précipitamment. Murmure un vague désolé a l'adresse de maraudeurs . Bin oui je me suis quand même ramassé la tronche à leurs pieds. Et quitte la grande salle rapidement.

Alex me rattrape quelques secondes plu-tard, mort de rire bien sur.

-T'inquiètes pas Baby, j'ai déjà une idée pour le Plan C !

Mais dans quel pétrin je me suis fourrée ?

J'ai réussit a convaincre mon très cher meilleur ami de changer de plan C, il était hors de question que je fasse un truc aussi osé, directe et tordu. Monsieur voulait carrément que je me glisse dans le lit de Sirius Black, je précise : nue !

Mais bien sur ! Il a vu la vierge ou quoi ? Sans mauvais jeu de mots !

Bref du coup je lui ai conseillé d'un peu plus réfléchir et au bout d'une semaine et demi nous avons élaboré, enfin surtout lui moi je ne fais que freiner ses ardeurs, un plan assez simple.

Le plan C, nom de code : Nice to meet you.

Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est Alex.

Nous sommes donc tous les deux en route vers le parc, ou Sirius y est apparemment avec ses amis. Il aurait tort de s'en priver vu que pour une fois il ne pleut pas.

Une fois sorti du château, Alex recommence à se la jouer coach professionnel pour personne asocial. Non mais je vous jure ! Il prend ce défi de plus en plus au sérieux…Il me stress !

-N'oublis pas ! Tu ne bégayes pas, tu es sur de toi, tu évites de tripoter ta frange et tu fais un sourire a faire fondre la banquise ! Avec ça il sera a toi Baby ! me dit il tout me massant les épaules.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être stupide des fois. Je lève les yeux au ciel tout en souriant légèrement.

-C'est bon je sais parler aux gens quand même !

Ou pas…

Je me compose un visage souriant et avenant – ça a demander beaucoup de préparation- me redresse, enlève les quelques plis certainement imaginaire de mon pull vert et me dirige d'un pas conquérant vers le lac sous les acclamations d'Alex.

Bon, courage ma fille, ça ne peut pas être pire que la dernière fois toute manière.

Le plan est simple : J'attends qu'il soit seul, et je le salue en engageant la conversation. Bien sur sans dire de bêtise, sans bafouiller ni tomber. En gros un bien difficile exercice pour Kelly Adams.

Sirius est seul, debout a coté du lac, les mains dans les poches. Au moins on a toujours un bon timing.

J'arrive prêt de lui et me positionne en face lui, dos au lac lui coupant ainsi un peu la vue.

Bon tant pis il en profitera plus tard !

Je tripote nerveusement ma frange. Il faut que je parle, il doit se demander ce que je fous la devant lui comme une cruche à rien dire.

-Hum.. Salut ! dis-je en souriant

Bon début.

-Salut. Répond-t-il en levant un sourcil interrogatif l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?»

Trouve quelque chose a dire patate !

-C'est une belle journée !

Ouais d'accord ça c'est génial, tu trouves toujours des trucs super intéressant dit donc.

-Tu t'es encore maquillé aujourd'hui ? me dit il avec un sourire en coin.

Mes joues s'enflamment. En plus de ça il est mignon, en même temps je préfère ça que le contraire. Ça me ferait profondément chier d'essayer de séduire un laideron !

Bref il faut peut être dire un truc la Kelly.

-Pourquoi tu te maquilles c'est dernier temps ?

-C'est pour te plaire … euh non … pour … pour me plaire… euh … a moi !

Je suis plus rouge que rouge. Je baisse rapidement les yeux pour éviter de croiser son regard qui doit être moqueur.

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis conne, qu'elle idée de sortir des idioties pareil ! En plus pour les bégaiements c'est loupé.

SPLASH

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de rattraper ma bourde que je me retrouve à l'eau.

Que je vous explique la situation.

Quand je suis mal à l'aise, je me balance souvent d'un pied à l'autre. Le problème c'est qu'on était au bord du lac, et qu'il y a quelques pierres, bien sur j'ai trébuché sur l'une d'elle. Je me suis retrouvé a l'eau en cinq secondes, les cinq secondes étant celles qui m'ont servit a faire des gestes ridicule dans tout les sens, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, me vienne en aide. Nada !

Je ressors la tête de l'eau et la première chose que je vois est Sirius mort de rire.

Le plan C plus facile ? Mon œil !

Je grommèle et sort difficilement de l'eau tout en recrachant la moitié du lac. Oui parce que bien sur j'ai bu la tasse. Sirius ne m'aide même pas. Je passe devant lui la tête basse et me dirige vers un Alex se tenant les côtes.

-Aller, viens Baby wet, on va élaborer un plan D !

Génial ! Je les sens bien ces trois mois de galère !

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

J'espère que cela vous a plu. J'ai quelques soucis avec cette fic par rapport au pairing. Je ne sais pas si ça finira en SB/OC. Si vous avez des préférences, faites le moi savoir. Parce que pour dire vrai, je suis un peu pommer ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour !

J'espere que vous allez tous bien. Pour ma part j'ai eu très peu de temps a moi, d'ou le retard :)

Quelqu'un m'a judicieusement fait remarqué que je n'avais pas vraiment expliqué en quoi cette fic était un defis. Vous avez donc pu avoir l'impression de connaitre l'histoire de base ou les personnages. C'est un défis lancé par Hey-Ceycey et moi même. On a réunit plusieurs auteurs a qui on a donné les même bases pour une même histoire, le but étant de voir ensuite ou cela mène pour chaque auteur. Ma fic est donc différente, ma Kelly est donc différente des autres.

Je vous souhaite a tous une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Sans amis par ici ...**

J'ai beau y réfléchir, essayer d'imaginer mille et une façon d'engager une conversation banale mais qui lui ferait tout un coup se rendre compte qu'il est fou de moi. Oui, bon j'avoue que c'est pratiquement irréalisable…

Je soupire une nouvelle fois et me retourne dans mon lit sur mon flanc gauche tout en levant la tête pour pouvoir contempler les étoiles. Le plan D est toujours en attente. Alex est de plus en plus impatient et optimiste. Il m'énerve a vouloir jouer les preux chevaliers –complètement mégalo d'ailleurs – il se prend pour mon coach et il est sur que ça va marcher.

Ouais genre Sirius black va tomber amoureux de moi, enfin même si il tombe pas amoureux, je ne le vois même pas sortir avec moi. Moi l'insignifiante Serdaigle qui ne peut pas marcher sans trébucher sur ses propres pieds.

Tout ça, ça craint ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de rabattre le caquet a Elise. Cette envie est si forte que j'ai même envisagé pendant une demi seconde de faire ce qu'Alex ma conseillé. C'est-à-dire, me mettre nue dans le lit de Sirius Black et de l'attendre patiemment. Vraiment, rien qu'une demi seconde, meme pas !

Bref c'en est désespérant ! J'arrive a rien et en plus de ça, pour bien me mettre la pression, il ne me reste que deux mois et deux semaines.

Je me retourne encore une fois, et je reste sur le dos, à fixer le plafond gris, à la recherche d'une idée lumineuse. Mes camarades de chambre ronflent comme des éléphants, ne m'aidant pas éclaircir mes idées.

Bon remettons tout en ordre. Par mon incommensurable stupidité j'ai lancé un pari, tout autant stupide. Je dois séduire Sirius Black, le plus grand coureur de jupon de poudlard et surtout il doit avoir des sentiments pour moi. Ouais déjà ce n'est pas gagné. Bon, ensuite j'ai déjà fait plusieurs tentatives qui se sont toutes révélées sans grand succès, je dirais même totalement désastreuses et elles se soldaient toutes, la plupart du temps, par un moment des plus gênant pour moi. Les seules paroles que Sirius Black m'aient adressé jusqu'à maintenant comportent les mots : Toilette et Salut. Pas de quoi s'emballer.

Donc si j'analyse bien tout, la constation est simple : c'est foutu !

-Salut !

Je lève les yeux de mon livre de Potions et regarde la personne qui vient de s'asseoir devant moi. C'est qui cette fille ?

Je hausse un sourcil tout en me demandant si c'est bien a moi qu'elle s'adresse parce que sinon j'aurais bien l'air tarte a lui répondre.

Je tourne la tête d'un coté et de l'autre. Non personne dans les environs.

-Euh… Salut ! lui répondis-je.

Elle me fixe avec un grand sourire ultra white, toutes dents sorties.

Sérieux, elle me fait moitié peur. Je me suis retirée au fin fond de la bibliothèque après avoir essayé de semer Alex dans tout le château. Peine perdue, on aurait dit un chewing-gum collé a mes basques. Bref, je voulais un peu de solitude vu qu'Alex a pris ce stupide pari tellement au sérieux, trouvant que le jour de la St Valentin était une occasion parfaite! C'est comme si c'était lui qui devait séduire le grand et magnifique Sirius Black. Humpff !

-Je t'ai apporté ça. Me dit-elle en faisant glisser un livre jusqu'à moi.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil sur le bouquin et manque de m'étouffer en lisant le titre.

-_Comment booster votre pouvoir de séduction en 5 leçons_ ? lis-je tout haut avec une voix étranglée.

Je rêve ou cette blonde est au courant de la tragédie qui se joue dans ma vie depuis deux semaines ? Qu'est-ce que le 14 Février a contre moi ! J'aurais bien voulu lever les mains en l'air, la tête levée vers le ciel dans une posture théâtrale, mais non. La fille est toujours là, à me fixer de ses yeux noirs.

En plus je ne vois pas pourquoi elle voudrait m'aider. Ca a l'air d'être le genre de fille assez populaire. Grande, blonde, les cheveux au carré et de grand yeux noirs. En gros plutôt jolie, le contraire de moi.

-Alex m'a mis au courant. Et j'ai trouvé ça tellement marrant que j'ai décidé d'être de la partie ! me dit-elle

-Que..Quoi ? répondis-je, complètement incrédule.

Là c'est décidé ! Alex va mourir de manière douloureuse et terrible, une véritable boucherie!

-Fais pas cette tête ! Pn dirait qu'on t'as forcée a boire l'eau des toilettes ! me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Mais …

-Mes amies me font chier en ce moment, beaucoup trop pouffe-pouffe si tu veux mon avis, tu coup j'ai décidé de me joindre à vous ! Sachant que je pourrais être d'une grande aide ! Au fait, moi c'est Lizzie !

Je la regarde avec de grands yeux. Elle a débité tout ça sans respirer une seule fois ! C'est une alien cette fille ou quoi?

Elle me regarde toujours avec le même grand sourire flippant.

-Co…comment…

-Bon c'est vrai, ça ne va pas être du gâteau ! Va peut être falloir qu'on change ta garde robe ! Et surtout il faut que tu potasses ce bouquin.

-Mais…

-Non t'inquiètes ne me remercie pas ! Et je sais que tu penses que je m'incruste mais toutes manières vous êtes que deux, une personne de plus c'est toujours mieux !

Je regarde à nouveau le livre. Non mais vraiment ! Comme si ça pouvait m'aider !

Apparemment, elle remarque mon air dubitatif puisque qu'elle part dans un grand rire cristallin.

-Fais pas cette tête ! Il pourra t'aider je suis sûre. Et en plus tu n'as que trois heures pour le lire car …

-Le plan D est enclenché ! Termine Alexis à sa place.

Je sursaute ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

-Le plan D ?

Je dois faire une tête bizarre puisqu'ils éclatent tous les deux de rire. Je ne suis pas sur qu'une personne en plus me soit bénéfique ! Un de plus pour se foutre de moi, et la cerise sur le gâteau : je ne la connais même pas !

-Je vais te trouver une jolie robe, Alex va te coacher et toi tu vas lire ce livre ! me dit Lizzie de façon autoritaire.

-Oui caporal chef…, grommelais-je dans ma barbe inexistante.

Elle s'esclaffe a nouveau et se lève pendant que Alex me force a faire de même.

Le plan D ! Non mais qu'elle bêtise ! J'aurais du y penser ! Il n'y a qu'Alex pour trouver que le banquet de la St valentin est l'occasion idéale. Pfff ! Genre Sirius Black se retrouve seul pour la St Valentin… Non mais vraiment….

-Arrête de gigoter ! Tu vois pas que je n'arrive pas a fermer la robe ? s'égosille Lizzie.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Il a fallut malheureusement que Lizzie soit à Serdaigle, bien que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué étant dans une classe inférieure à la mienne c'est d'ailleurs comme cela qu'elle connaît Alexis, ce traitre ! Bref, c'est une pile électrique cette fille, complètement infatigable ! Elle ma trainée dans son dortoir pour me faire essayer des jupes et des robes toutes plus courtes les unes que les autres. A croire que c'est tout le temps l'été avec elle. Ma foi, si ça lui fait plaisir de se geler les fesses ….

-Oui ! Celle-là est PAR-FAI-TE !

J'hausse un sourcil franchement dubitatif et me tourne vers le grand miroir a pied.

Oui bon elle a raison, c'est pas trop mal. Faut dire que je ne me vois jamais en robe, a part pour des enterrements, mais en fait je n'y suis jamais allé.

C'est une jolie robe noire, plutôt sobre vu la garde de robe de Lizzie. Elle m'arrive un petit peu au dessus du genou de manière souple et fluide. Le décolté est plutôt sage . Heureusement que j'ai réussi a la calmer, sinon je me serais retrouvée avec une mini jupe en jean et un haut de maillot de bain !

-Oui bon t'as raison ça va… , lui concédais-je

-Comment ça, ça va ? C'est génial tu veux dire !

-Oui oui …

Elle soupire et me lance le fameux livre.

-Aller hop dans la salle de bain ! Je te coiffe, tu lis !

Elle me donne des ordres depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, c'est à dire il y a une heure. Tout part d'une bonne intention, mais ce n'est pas comme si on avait élevés les hippogriffes ensemble !

Je fais cependant ce qu'elle me dit et m'assoie sur une chaise dans la salle de bain, le livre entre les mains redoutant ce que je vais y trouver.

Il y a trop de monde ! Je n'aime pas ça, je sens que je vais trébucher sur quelque chose d'un instant a l'autre. Avec le stress, mes mains deviennent moites et mon estomac fait des sauts perilleux insupportables !

Bon aller, essayons la respiration du petit bourssouflé. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire…

Quelle idée aussi de faire un self ! Toutes les tables ont été enlevées et à la place on peut voir de minuscules petites tablounettes pour minimum 5 à 8 personnes. Et tout au bout de la salle de la nourriture à perte de vue.

Non vraiment faut se lever pour aller se servir ! Avec la possibilité de se prendre les pieds dans une chaise, de se cogner dans une table, de tomber sur le buffet, de glisser dans l'allée …

Oh Merlin, je crois que je fais une crise d'angoisse ou un truc du genre . Si il y avait que cela encore, mais non il faut que je trouve un moyen de parler à Sirius Black en utilisant les trucs du livres.

Je dois d'ailleurs vous dire a ce sujet que finalement j'ai trouvé ça fort intéressant ! Saviez-vous qu'un garçon n'aime pas quand on remet sa pseudo virilité en doute et que donc pour lui plaire, vaut mieux éviter d'être meilleure que lui dans un quelconque domaine ?

Je trouve d'ailleurs cela bien décevant, si une personne ne supporte pas d'être battue, c'est pas une question de virilité, non ça ce n'est qu'une excuse, moi je dirai que c'est surtout un mauvais perdant !

-hého ! T'es toujours avec nous ? me demande Alex en passant une main devant mes yeux.

-Je…je crois.

-Bien !

-T'es prête ? Dès qu'il est seul, tu fonces. Me dit Lizzie

Je tortille nerveusement une mèche de mes cheveux, tout en me disant que je ferais peut être bien d'abandonner ce stupide pari et retourner dans mon confortable anonymat !

-Aller viens baby, on va se trouver une table. Me dit Alex en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

La plupart des personnes que je croise me dévisage, plus ou moins discrètement .C'est vrai que pour moi porter une robe c'est carrément être sur mon trente et un, vu que habituellement je serais venu soit en jean et vielles baskets soit carrément avec mon uniforme.

On se trouve rapidement une table, Lizzie se joint a nous. Je crois vraiment qu'elle a décidé de rester. Ca m'est un peu égal je crois…

J'essaye de récapituler dans ma tête tout ce que j'ai appris dans le livre. Cinq leçons : Les conseils, Les blagues, La gestuelle et Les quelques phrases indispensables.

Je crois que je me souviens de tout.

-Bon Kelly il est temps pour toi d'aller te chercher à manger !

Je me tourne vers Alex, les sourcils froncés.

-Euh… ah bon ? lui demandais-je

Je tourne la tête vers le buffet et constate que Sirius y est, accompagné de sa cavalière.

-Mais il est avec…

-On s'en fout ! Bouge ! me dit Lizzie.

J'obtempère rapidement, elle me fait peur, vraiment !

Je marche lentement dans l'allée, essayant de visualiser tout ce qui pourrait me faire tomber. J'arrive au buffet et me met dans la file, juste derrière Sirius et la blonde décolorée qui lui sert de cavalière.

C'est la première fois que j'essaye d'être volontairement transparente et minuscule, d'habitude je n'ai pas besoin de le souhaiter, je le suis, point final. Mais là, accoutrée comme je le suis, je dois bien faire quelques efforts .

La blonde accrochée au bras de celui qui doit tomber amoureux de moi, se détache soudainement.

-Ah non Sirichou ! Je ne peux pas manger ça ! Il y a au moins 150 calories là-dedans ! s'exclame-t-elle, totalement sérieuse, le visage emplit de frayeur.

J'étouffe un léger rire tout en prenant une assiette vide.

-Je vais prendre une salade là bas, on se retrouve à la table ! lui dit elle avant de l'embrasser.

Je commence à me servir dans ma très grande assiette. Il faut que je parle, que j'engage la conversation. Démarre simplement Kelly, dit Salut et Joyeuse St Valentin ! Ouais ça c'est bien !

-Joyeuse St Valentin et Salut ! dis-je d'une voix enjouée. Oui enfin plutôt dans l'autre sens, dis-je un peu plus bas.

Sirius se tourne vers moi et s'esclaffe. Apparemment j'ai un potentiel comique insoupçonné vu le nombre de personnes qui rient a mes dépends.

-Salut, me répond-t-il en se servant généreusement de pommes de terre.

Il ne dit rien d'autre, le silence s'installe. Pas plus de trois secondes de silence dans la conversation disait le livre. Mince, ça en fait déjà trois ! Trouve un truc vite !

-Etais-tu au courant qu'un homme aux Etats-Unis se servait de ses propres excréments pour fertiliser sa terre où il faisait pousser ses pommes de terre qu'il commercialisait ensuite ?

Oh mon dieu ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ? Dites moi que je n'ai pas dit ça ! Par le caleçon de Merlin , j'ai dit ça !

Il relève la tête et me regarde , un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il hausse finalement les épaules et se ressert une cuillerée de pomme de terre.

-J'ai toujours dit que les Américains étaient fous. me dit il.

Un mince sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. Il m'a parlé ! Bon, il a du me prendre pour une débile mais au moins il a répondu.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il disait d'autre le livre… ?

Ah oui, afficher une moue boudeuse et battre des cils toutes les secondes. Ouais mais ça c'est pas mon truc, c'est plus le genre d'Elise Mcteeth !

Bon ça fait bien 10 secondes là ! On en est à la viande ! Vite avant qu'il ait fini de se servir.

-Et euh tu connais cette blague ? C'est un homme euh qui rentre dans un euh … un bar, oui c'est ça un bar ! Et donc il entre et il dit : « Salut c'est moi ! » mais en fait c'était pas lui !

Et là sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter j'éclate de rire ! Je n'aurais pas dû raconter cette blague ! Personne ne la comprend jamais et moi elle me fait toujours mourir de rire. J'essaye de respirer calmement pour me remettre, mon assiette tangue dangereusement. Je ne suis pas sur que Lizzie soit toujours d'humeur a m'aider si j'abîme sa jolie robe.

Je lève la tête vers Sirius qui me regarde avec un grand sourir.

-Je … je suis désolée. J'ai un humour assez particulier et pas vraiment de talent pour raconter les blagues. M'excusais-je en baissant les yeux.

-Et toi tu connais celle-là ? : C'est un homme qui rentre dans un café et … plouf ! me dit – il

Et là, a mon grand étonnement on s'esclaffe tous les deux en même temps. Plusieurs visages se tournent vers nous, se demandant surement qui est la fille qui rigole avec Sirius Black. On se calme très vite et le silence retombe.

1 seconde

2 secondes

3 secondes

4 secondes

5 secondes

-Tu veux des cacahuètes ? lui demandais-je précipitamment en lui mettant du poulet sous le nez.

Merlin ! Je suis réellement irrécupérable ! J'ai ressorti la phrase du bouquin mot pour mot !

Sirius éclate de rire et repousse le plat doucement.

-Non merci hum… Kaitline c'est bien ça ?

-Non Kelly, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis déçue mais je me suis fait la fausse idée qu'il se rappellerait au moins de mon prénom. Mais c'était vraiment stupide ! Je suis insignifiante, transparente et j'ai vraiment été idiote de croire Alex quand il m'a dit que j'allais réussir ce pari.

_Oh ça va il a juste oublié ton nom ! _ me souffle une petite voix dans ma tête.

Bon d'accord j'ai tendance a dramatiser mais quand même ! Je suis sûre que c'est un signe !

-Oui Kelly c'est ça. Et bien n'hésites pas a venir me voir si tu as d'autres blagues ! me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Oh j'en ai pleins d'autres …mais euh… je…je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles te plaisent. Dis-je en me balançant d'un pied a l'autre, mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi ? me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

J'hésite un instant puis lui répond finalement.

-Ta copine est blonde, lui dis-je dans un souffle.

Il éclate de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Ca ressemble franchement a un aboiement, mais ça me plait bien.

Un timide sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres.

-James adore les blagues sur les blondes ! Il adore surtout les ressortir a Sarah ! me dit il.

Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

-Sarah c'est ma copine, me précise-t-il.

J'acquiesce doucement.

-Et tu en as beaucoup ? me demande-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois.

Woh ses yeux ! Envoutants, hypnotisants, électrisants et tout les trucs en « ants » qui suivent !

Je me noie pratiquement dedans, oubliant complètement où je suis, qui je suis et même à qui je parle exactement.

-Alors ? me redemande-t-il

J'atteri brutalement dans la réalité. Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour me remettre les idées en place.

-Euh…c'était quoi la question ?

Il rit a nouveau et ses yeux pétillent.

-En as-tu beaucoup des blagues sur les blondes ? répète-t-il a la manière d'un père s'évertuant a expliquer quelques chose a son gosse récalcitrant.

-Oh euh… quelques unes oui. Répondis-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

Son sourir s'agrandit – si c'est encore possible- il pose doucement une main de le bas de mon dos et me force à avancer.

Je le regarde bizarrement me demandant ce qu'il fout.

-Tu vas aller les raconter a James, ça va lui faire plaisir d'en sortir a Sarah toute la soirée en faisant comme si c'était lui qui les avait inventées. Me dit il près de l'oreille.

Merde ce type me fait un effet dingue ! Malgré le faite qu'il soit impolie qu'il ne me demande même pas si je veux bien y aller, je lui dédie un grand sourire oubliant momentanément ma maladresse légendaire.

Mon pied se retrouve soudainement pris en otage par le pied d'une chaise, et j'amorce rapidement la chute inévitable qui va certainement encore une fois me valoir un allée retour a l'infirmerie. Mais avant même que mon assiette n'est était renversée, un bras musclé entoure ma taille et me redresse. Je remonte les yeux le long du bras. Une épaule , un cou , des yeux gris pétillant.

Sirius me sourit, il est apparemment très amusé.

-T'es une vrai cascadeuse toi ! claironne-t-il en agitant son index devant moi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire, je lui murmure un vague merci et continue à avancer en regardant le sol pour prévenir d'éventuelles attaques.

Finalement j'ai de la veine. Le plan D marche plutôt bien. On a même une conversation et on a rigolé, ça c'est du progrès ! Je tourne la tête vers Alex et Lizzie, ils me fixent tous les deux avec un ENORME sourire et Alex se met à imiter Sirius et sa main dans mon dos, le nez en l'air et l'air pompeux. Je me tourne vers Sirius pour constater qu'il n'est pas comme ça, heureusement. Je me rends alors compte que, oui, Sirius a toujours sa main dans mon dos et me dirige vers sa table…

Je vais devoir parler et raconter des blagues, devant beaucoup de gens et certainement la copine de Sirius. Elle va certainement ne pas aimer mes blagues, elle va certainement ne pas m'aimer …

Merlin ! Ca craint !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Si vous avez toujours une opinion sur le paring c'est maintenant ! Car le prochain chapitre sera une sorte de tournant pour ca.

Alors RL/OC ou SB/OC ou OC/OC ?


End file.
